La historia comienza
by zeldera sheika
Summary: Eres una chica normal, un dia eres raptada por seres que nunca abias visto porque al pareser para uno en especial eres de suma importancia pero que pasa con los demas pues al pareser les gustas este es un, tu y los creepypastas.


Era un día normal en la mansión creepy, Jeff afilaba su cuchillo, Sally jugaba con sus muñecas, jane preparaba la comida, Ben jugaba con sus videojuegos y a si todo era como cualquier otro día todo era calma, hasta que de repente entro slenderman con manchas de sangre en su traje que por cierto estaba roto y no solo eso cargaba a una chica humana no pudieron ver qué aspecto tenia ya que slenderman se fue muy rápidamente con la chica en brazos a su despacho. Todos quedaron extrañados ya que nunca nadie había llevado a un ser humano a la mansión rápidamente todos lo siguieron y se quedaron sorprendidos que el despacho de slenderman tuviera una habitacion secreta por así decirlo que estaba oculta detrás de una pared nadie vio como era que se accionaba para abrirla pero si vieron el interior de dicha cámara era de paredes blancas una cama un pequeño cuarto donde había un baño y una ducha había también una mesa y una silla como también un pequeño sofá para una persona.

Slenderman solo entro y dejo a la chica en la cama y rápidamente salió y cerró.

Slenderman: vamos tenemos que hablar.

Ya todos estaban en un pequeño salón sentados esperando a que slenderman hablara lo cual no tardo mucho.

Slenderman: se estarán preguntando quien es ella, pues como abran visto es una humana pero no se equivoquen porque no es una humana común y corriente hace no mucho zalgo me hablo de ella no me dijo mucho pero me pidió que la atrapara si la veía y que la mantuviera en nuestro territorio.

Sally: y porque tienes esas manchas de sangre y porque tu traje esta todo roto papi slender.

Jeff: si viejo que te paso te distes contra las ramas de los arboles.

Jane: Jeff cállate dinos slenderman que te a pasado no me digas que esa chica te ha hecho eso?

Slenderman: pues aunque no lo crean ella me ha hecho esto, pero dejando eso de lado, mañana la presentare a ustedes deben tratar de no molestarla mucho ella no esta acostumbrada a nosotros me entienden ella vivía una vida casi normal y lo are porque necesito avisar a zalgo que la e encontrado.

Jane: pero si dices que ella no está acostumbrada a nosotros, no crees que es un poco precipitado que nos conozca.

Slenderman: lo sé Jane, pero sería peor que estuviera encerrada, créeme y además debo pedirles una cosa más, quiero que la vigilen que no se vaya a escapar que es lo más probable que ara.

Ben: haber si entiendo quieres que nos quedemos a cuidar a esa chica mientras tú te vas a visitar a zalgo?

Slenderman: si Ben algún problema con eso?

Ben: no ninguno…

Slenderman: bien si no ay ningún problema hasta aquí termina nuestra reunión pueden retirarse.

Todos se avían ido menos Jane.

Jane: dime la verdad slenderman quien es ella o que es ella.

Slenderman: no lo sé jane si lo supiera te lo dijera, zalgo solo me dijo que si la llegaba a encontrar la capturara me dijo que era muy importante para él solo eso pero… he de admitir que creía que encontraría a una chica común y corriente y ella bueno ella es diferente es muy rápida, tiene unos reflejos y una resistencia que no es normal en un humano y mucho menos una chica de su edad… Jane de todos tu eres en la que mas confió por eso quiero que estés pendiente de ella no que andes siguiéndola a donde sea que valla por que se daría cuenta solo que estés pendiente.

Jane: está bien slenderman entiendo y no te preocupes lo haré y que mas tienes pensado aser mientras ella esté aquí?

Slenderman: quiero que la entrenen, ella sabe defenderse muy bien pero solo quiero que la entrenen un poco… que tarde se a echo mejor me iré a dormir buenas noches jane.

Jane: descansa slenderman.

Jane: _me pregunto quién será, bueno no importa haré lo que me dijo slenderman solo espero y no aigan problemas._

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Todos desayunaban como siempre la mayoría de los que residían en la mansión creepy estaban ahí asta que de repente escucharon como alguien pegaba un grito era un grito como de miedo y furia

Al poco rato de ese ruido bajo slenderman e iba acompañado de una chica de aproximadamente 17 años de piel blanca algo pálida de cabello largo color castaño rojizo aunque también parecía que tenia leves partes de su cabello color rubio y tenía unos ojos color café era de estatura media e iba vestida con una camisa larga de mangas color blanco con una licra color negra y unos zapatos converse todo en ella parecía normal para la mayoría de los presentes lo que más les sorprendía era su mirada tan seria como si no tuviera miedo o sentimientos parecía tan fría… ese fue el pensamiento de algunos de los presentes.

Slenderman: ella es TN es la chica que se quedara con nosotros por un tiempo.

Todos quedaban mirando a TN y ella a todos, el ambiente era tenso hasta que de pronto para asombro de todos Sally se levanto de su silla y se paro enfrente de TN.

Sally: hola es un gusto conocerla señorita TN. Dijo la pequeña extendiéndole su manito a modo de saludo. Todos estaban esperando la reacción de TN y es que ella daba hasta un poco de miedo, para sorpresa de todos TN se agacho para quedar a la misma altura que Sally.

TN: el gusto es mío pequeña cómo te llamas. -Dijo TN con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sally: me llamo Sally señorita TN espero seamos amigas y podamos jugar juntas.

TN: claro que nos llevaremos bien pequeña Sally pero no me digas señorita, solo dime TN.

Sally: está bien TN.

TN: eres una linda niña toma es para ti. Dijo TN entregándole un chocolate a Sally la cual agarro gustosa, agradeció y luego se fue a sentar otra vez a su silla.-la siguiente en hablar fue Jane.

Jane: bienvenida TN por favor siéntate con nosotros a desayunar- dijo jane de manera alegre lo cual TN solo asintió y se fue a sentar con todos.

Slenderman: no olvides lo que hemos hablado TN . – bueno ya es hora de que me vaya nos vemos en unas semanas cuídate Sally - y luego desapareció.

Pasaron las horas y todo estaba muy tranquilo y asta parecía que TN no estuviera con ellos esperen TN no estaba avía escapado pensó Ben- salió corriendo a decirle a Jeff era mejor decírselo a el que a Jane.

Ben: Jeff tenemos un problema TN no está desde el desayuno no la he visto creo que se escapo.

Jeff: Ben te preocupas demasiado por TN ni siquiera le has hablado y mira como te preocupas por ella no será que acaso te gusta.

Ben: no seas tonto no me preocupo por ella me preocupa lo que nos puede aser Jane si se entera que no está, vamos a buscarla no debe de estar muy lejos deberíamos dividirnos tu búscala en el bosque yo la buscare en el lago – y así Ben y Jeff salieron a buscar a TN.

TN se encontraba en el lago casualmente encontró ese lugar y estaba viendo el atardecer pero tenía una carta en sus manos se notaba que avía llorado, todavía se notaban rastros de lagrimas en sus mejías hasta que de pronto comenzó a soplar fuertemente el viento y la carta se soltó de sus manos hiendo a parar al lago, a lo que ella no dudo en tirarse.

Ben ya se encontraba en el lago y no encontraba a TN hasta que miro como el agua estaba en movimiento hasta que no pasaron 10 segundos para que TN saliera respirando entrecortadamente y aferrándose a la orilla del lago se podía notar que estaba molesta pero más que eso se notaba que estaba triste.

Ben: TN!- dijo Ben acercándose a ella y queriendo ayudarla a salir del lago- estas bien porque te tiraste mira como estas te puedes enfermar.- TN recuperándose solo lo quedo viendo y molesta lo aparto de ella.

TN: no finjas que te preocupas por mí, si te preocupa lo que te harán no te preocupes yo regresare total no tengo opcion.- dijo sentándose y abrasando sus piernas- Ben solo la miraba y es que no sabía que decirle en cierta parte tenía razón el solo la buscaba por que se preocupaba por el mismo, pero cuando la vio no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella así que decidió decirle la verdad.

Ben: es cierto solo vine porque me preocupe por lo que me pudieran decir pero, no pude evitar preocuparme cuando te vi- le dijo sentándose a la par de ella notando como de vez en cuando temblaba lo pensó y se quito la sudadera que andaba- toma – le dijo extendiéndole la prenda- quítate la camisa si no seguirás sintiendo frio- después de meditar lo que avía dicho solo la miro y rápidamente dijo- no te preocupes no mirare -. _O al menos eso intentare_.- TN se levanta y agarro la sudadera

TN : gracias Ben – el chico solo asintió y se voltio para no mirarla pero no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando ella soltó un quejido.

Ben: TN! Que te paso- dijo viendo la cantidad de sangre que le salía de un costado a la chica

TN: no es nada tranquilo, después me la curare fue con unas ramas que avían en el lago- oye dijiste que no voltearías.. oye me estas escuchando!

Obvio que no estaba escuchando y es que la verdad desde hace mucho no lo asía y que culpa tenía el era un hombre y como no distraerse cuando tenía a su parecer a una linda chica enfrente suyo sin camisa y con dos buenas razones para distraerse y es quedo fascinado al ver la blanca piel de la chica y como tenía unas curvas que con la ropa que usaba ni se notaban pero rápidamente salió de sus ensoñaciones cuando sintió arder su mejía y es que TN le abia propinado una fuerte bofetada, se notaba que estaba furiosa.

TN: eres un mentiroso dijiste que no verías – se puso la sudadera y se fue lo más rápido que pudo y es que aunque no lo quisiera admitir se sintió intimidada de la manera que él la estaba viendo, y como no estarlo si no todos los días tienes a un chico con aspecto de elfo con ojos negros que de vez en cuando lloran sangre viéndote de esa manera, pero eso el nunca lo sabría ya pronto pensaría en como agradecerle por a verle prestado su sudadera, ahora tenía que ocuparse de la herida que se avía hecho.

Ben todavía seguía en el mismo sitio desde que TN se avía ido al poco rato apareció Jeff- la encontraste hay hey! Ben!- ehh! Claro que si la encontré se acaba de ir- dijo el rubio un tanto desorientado- mejor vámonos Jeff- claro esta bien aunque tendras que contarme que te a pasado o mejor dicho que te iso ella porque tio, estabas con una cara de tonto que no se pasa por alto.

No pasa nada Jeff vámonos-dijo el rubio algo sonrojado- esta bien vamos.

 **ya abian pasado 4 meses desde que TN llego a la mansión creepy y con ello a la vida de todos los creepypastas que allí residían.**

Para ese entonces TN se abia ganado el cariño y respeto de todos los creepypastas tanto mujeres como hombres, solo que a algunos de nuestros machos abian comenzado a sentir algo por la castaña, y es que abian descubierto que no era tan fría como paresia era muy alegre y divertida se dieron cuenta que era un ser muy amable y generoso que estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio y que además compartía varias cosas en común con ellos como que le gustaban los videojuegos, le gustaba pintar, le gustaba aser de vez en cuando algunos postres caseros entre otras cosas. En fin hoy era el dia que regresaba slenderman el cual se abia restrasado pero según les abia dicho por medio de un mensaje que iba a llegar junto a Zalgo y que TN devia estar preparada y bien entrenada

Jane: TN estas segura que no te pasa nada te e notado algo intranquila.

TN: jane no es nada solo presiento que algo pasara ahora… Jane por que no me dices nada yo se que tu sabes algo- y es que la castaña no se tragaba el cuento todos le abian dicho que hoy era una dia normal como cualquier otro pero ella notaba que cada vez que se lo desian abia aun deje de nerviosismo en sus palabras- Jane te considero mi amiga y espero que tu también, anda cuéntame tenme confianza- Jane suspiro-esta bien te lo dire vamos a mi abitacion-al llegar ambas se sentaron en la cama.

Jane: esta bien te contare, hoy regresara slenderman pero no lo ara solo vendrá con Zalgo el ser que le dijo a slender que te capturara por eso todos están nerviosos ya que es raro que el venga y tenemos miedo TN que te pueda aser algo todos te queremos por eso te pido que no olvides los entrenamientos- esta bien Jane no te preocupes tanto no los olvidare, gracias por contármelo.

 **Así pasaron los minutos y las horas hasta que un gran estruendo dio el aviso de que el avía llegado**

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Bueno espere y les guste la historia es la primera vez que escribo, pero tratare de dar lo mejor ok y también decir la edad de los personajes**

 **TN:17 años**

 **Sally: 6 años**

 **Jeff: 20 años**

 **Ben: 18 años**

 **Jane: 20 años**

 **Slenderman: ?**

 **Eyeless Jack: 20 años**

 **Laughing Jack: 20**

 **Tici Toby: 22 años**

 **Homicidal Liu años**

 **Nina: 17 años**

 **Y esos serán algunos otros los iré añadiendo al ir desarrollando la historia gracias**


End file.
